Faça isso por eles
by mariforalltmnteterna
Summary: Banjou deu o aviso . A chance é agora . Arriscaremos nossas vidas , nossa felicidade , nosso amor . Mas , vamos trazer los de volta . Tokyo Ghoul : Re fanfic .
**Título : Faça isso por eles .**

 **Classificação : 13 + , T .**

 **Casal : Yomouka .**

 **Avisos : Crackship , spoilers para os capítulos 68/69 de Tokyo Ghoul :re .**

 **Sumário : Banjou deu o aviso . A chance é agora . Arriscaremos nossas vidas , nossa felicidade , nosso amor . Mas , vamos trazer los de volta . Tokyo Ghoul : Re fanfic .**

 _Nota inicial : Essa fanfic é uma ideia que eu tenho de como o Yomo e a Touka decidiram acompanhar o Banjou no resgate da Hinami . Com a diferença que nessa história , eles são um casal . Se acha que eles são parentes ou não gosta do ship por outros motivos , não leia . Por favor , não falem mal de mim no Tumblr ._

Touka P.O.V.

" Desde muito tempo , as pessoas nos contam que os mortos não voltam . Mas , hoje , eu acho que os mortos decidiram voltar .

Advinha quem me aparece na :Re ? Em carne , osso , sangue e pescoço ? Banjou . Banjou em pessoa . Trazendo uma notícia de vida ou morte .

Como já era fim do dia , eu optei por fechar a loja mais cedo . Renji preparou café para nós e sentamos a mesa para conversar .

" Então , Banjou-san , o que o traz até nós ? " perguntou Renji .

" Touka-san , Yomo-san , eu tenho uma notícia que é do vosso interesse . Eu sei que a Hina-chan foi importante para vocês . Eu trago uma notícia sobre ela . Escutem atentamente , por favor . "

Notícias sobre a Hina-chan . Será que aconteceu alguma coisa ? Bem , é melhor ouvir .

" Bem , a Hina-chan está na Cochlea . E será executada em breve . Mas , antes que isso aconteça , ela será resgatada . Pelo meu grupo mais Ayato-kun e algumas pessoas da Aogiri Tree . "

Meu coração pulou quando ele disse o nome do meu irmão .

"Banjou ! " Eu me exaltei . "Como assim Ayato está envolvido nisso !? "

"Touka ! Acalma !" Advertiu-me Renji .

"Bem , é que o Ayato e a Hina-chan são amigos de Aogiri . Eu até achei que eles pudessem ser um casal , mas o Ayato desmentiu veemente . E tem mais . No momento , boa parte do CCG foi para a ilha Rue caçar os executivos da Aogiri Tree . Então , achamos que é um bom momento para um resgate . "

" O momento é bom para invadir . Mas , eu não acho que vai ser fácil invadir . Aposto que o Ken estará lá . E vai nos atrapalhar . Isso sem falar naquele bastardo que não deve ser nomeado . Com a prisão da coruja-de-um-olho-só , eu duvido que ele vai se afastar de Tokyo tão cedo . " ponderou Renji .

" Você está certo , Yomo –san . Mas , não custa nada se tentarmos . Se vocês estiverem interessados , nós partiremos amanhã a noite . Eu vou deixar o meu número . Por favor , pensem com carinho . Especialmente , você , Touka-san . Talvez seja um bom momento para fazer as pazes com o seu irmão . " disse Banjou .

A proposta é interessante e tentadora . Mas , nós precisamos pensar .

" Banjou-san , nós agradecemos muito pela sua proposta . Nós pensaremos com muito carinho sobre isso . Se nós formos , você receberá uma mensagem de voz com a seguinte frase : as borboletas pousaram . "

"Pode mandar uma mensagem de texto . Eu sei ler agora . " disse Banjou bem sorridente.

Renji sorriu e disse : "Mas , que ótimo Banjou-san . Eu fico feliz por você . Sempre que quiser ler alguma coisa e tomar café , venha até a : Re . Será bem vindo . "

"Bem , eu estou indo agora . Por favor , pensem na minha proposta com carinho . Tenham uma boa-noite . " disse Banjou .

Mais tarde ...

Já tínhamos jantado e tomado banho . Estávamos no quarto . Renji sentado . Eu estava deitada com a minha cabeça apoiada no colo do meu amor . E ele estava acariciando meus cabelos .

"Ah , Renji , são tantas coisas que precisamos pensar . Eu estou um pouco confusa . "

"Eu sei , meu amor . São tantas coisas . Podemos morrer , podemos ser capturados , podemos sozinhos . "

"Eu sinto falta da Hina-chan . Eu não a culpo por se juntar ao lado negro da força . Perdemos a Anteiku , nossos amigos , nosso líder . Eu queria tanto que ela voltasse . "

" E mesmo que ela volte , nós não sabemos como ela está . Com certeza , não está mais a mesma pessoa . Ela pode estar pior que o Ken agora . "

"Kaneki . Sim , Kaneki . Ou melhor , uma sombra do que foi o Kaneki . Eu não quero pensar na possibilidade de lutar contra ele . Não mesmo . "

"E nem eu . Mas , se não tivermos escolha , nós teremos que fazer isso . "

" E ainda tem Ayato nesse bolo . Eu sei que ele vai reagir mal a minha presença , mas ele ainda é meu irmão . " eu disse .

" Vai tentar fazer as pazes com ele , querida ? "

"Talvez . O fato que ele está se arriscando por alguém que já está condenado dá me alguma esperança . O Banjou disse que não , mas eu acho que isso deve ser amor . Só pode . O Ayato deve está apaixonado pela Hinami . Só pode . Ela deve estar com 15 anos agora . "

"Bem , talvez , não seja esse tipo de amor . Talvez ele goste dela como uma amiga , uma irmã . "

"Talvez você esteja certo . Talvez ele sinta por ela o que eu senti e ainda sinto pelo Kaneki : um amor de irmão . "

" Ainda falando no diabo , esse resgate me lembra o resgate do Ken por alguma estranha razão . "

"Também acho . Alguma coisa muito estranha vai acontecer . Eu tenho certeza que vai . "

" Você deseja ir , Touka ? "

" Se formos , talvez encontremos a morte ou captura . E talvez não tenhamos sucesso também . Se não formos , provavelmente , viveremos por mais um tempo . Mas , talvez , nunca mais veremos Hina – chan ou Ayato . Eu acho que o risco vale a pena . Eu vou . "

" Eu também irei , minha querida . Nós iremos juntos até o fim do mundo . Já não faço isso mais por obrigação , mas porque eu a amo e meu coração pertence inteiramente a você . "

" Sim , Renji . Lá vamos nós . Nós somos a : Re . Com a missão de ajudar os ghouls em necessidade . Arriscaremos nossas vidas , nossa felicidade , nosso amor . Mas , as borboletas não podem mais ficar pousadas . É tempo de voar . "

" E lá vamos nós . Mas , agora , vamos descansar . "

Eu deixei uma mensagem para o Banjou –san sobre a nossa ida . Eu pedi para Renji fazer amor antes de dormimos . Porque talvez , seja a nossa última chance . Dormimos abraçados , mirando o futuro em nossos sonhos . "

Nota final : Tirando a parte do romance , eu acho que foi isso que aconteceu mesmo .

Nota final 2 : Eu continua a shipar Yomouka e niguém vai me parar . Nem mesmo Sui Ishida .


End file.
